


Durable Love

by fanlicous



Category: Wonder (2017), Wonder - R. J. Palacio
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pure, Skype Call, Teasing, jack will is overrated, long distance, sweet julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanlicous/pseuds/fanlicous
Summary: Julian and August's love is durable, even if they are two-thousand miles apart.





	Durable Love

Julian knows that the distance of over two-thousand miles between August and him would be a deal-breaker for some, but him and August managed to get on just fine despite it. The two were over Skype like usual, laughing and having a good time like usual.

"I really miss you, Auggie," Julian murmured affectionately. "When are you coming home?"

August blushed, and Julian tried not to smirk. "S–soon, idiot. I can't wait to be with you again."

"I can't wait to be with you again," Julian admitted shyly. "I'm going to make you feel so good."

August snorted a laugh. "Shut up!"

"It's true, though."

"I want you to hold me."

Julian smiled. "That'll be the first thing I do, baby."

August let out a quiet giggle, face lighting up in a way that made Julian's heart pound and twist with admiration. The two eighteen-year-old boys had come a long way since they were ten, and Julian was proud that August was his boyfriend.

"I love you," August said sleepily with a yawn. "I'm gonna go to sleep. Goodnight, Julian."

"Night, baby," Julian said sweetly. "Sleep well. I love you."

Julian eventually exited Skype, smiling to himself as he thought of his beloved August. He knew that their love could endure the strongest obstacles, even if it came to them being two-thousand miles apart.


End file.
